itwfandomcom-20200213-history
SM
"Alright, you three. Its your show. Make it count." SM (real name Chris, last name unknown) is one of the ITWverse's Avatar Characters, the Avatar of Smash Master. History Early Life SM's early life, for lack of better terms, sucked. He was orphaned at a young age... and the one who orphaned him was The Cerebral Assassain, aka Cerey. Cerey had killed the child SM's family right before his eyes.... and SM snapped. His own dark side, known as DARK SM, burst forth, with the single minded goal of revenge on Cerey, NO MATTER THE COST. SM fought many inner battles with his dark side, eventually supressing him. SM then spent time wandering... The Start of SM Crew Eventually, he watched a Smash Tournament, in which his future right hand man, Roy, won, narrowly defeating Fox McCloud, then Samus Aran, for the gold. On a complete and utter whim, SM asked the three if they'd like to join him in his quest to take out the Cerebral Assassain. Suprisingly, all 3 accepted. SM later met KD Rio, Version 1, the man who would ultimately become SM's best friend and rival. SM vs. KD, and DARK vs. Cerey During the time in which SM and KD were trying to outdo each other (in this time, both SM's Super Atomic Death Beam Cannon of Obliteration and KD's HYPER DEATH RAY were built), It was discovered that Cerey was KD's dark side, just as much as DARK was SM's. Neither one could believe it, but all doubt was destroyed when KD drank a can of coke, triggering his transformation into Cerey, which triggered SM changing into DARK. The two fought to a double knock out, and when they woke, both SM and KD were back in control. Through the next couple years, DARK and Cerey would be trying to violently outdo each other, just as SM and KD were in friendly competetion. Meeting Talim, deaths of DARK and Cerey Eventually, SM met, and saved, the Last Priestess of the Wind, Talim. Out of gratitude, she joined SM Crew, which by now had been bolstered with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow. After much adventuring, SM and Talim fell for each other. With that, and KD's own love for Shina Gado, Mikey was able to initiate his plan. Now that the two had light in their lives, Mikey had AP Zero extract Cerey from within KD, allowing Mikey to banish him from the living world. With Cerey dead, and thus DARK's reason for being gone, SM fought DARK within his own mindscape, and killed him. Finally, his parents had been avenged. It was around this time that SM came into possession of the Divine Silver Dragoon Spirit... Adventures Involving Derek Barona Some time later, in SM's words, Derek Barona went psycho. He and his group, the Blue Wings, appeared above KD's estate, and shattered the Master Emerald. During the attempts to regain the emeralds, SM was atomically vaporized by the Ryaga's cannons, removing the chance for his reviver tech to restore him. It took Mikey's magic to restore SM. Eventually, the Blue Wings vanished from the radar, and contact with KD was lost. Much time passed, until both reappeared, when Derek stole the HYPER DEATH RAY from KD's estate while KD and Shina were (unknown to SM) in Station Square. Presently, SM is helping with recovery efforts.... Skills and Weapons Special Skills *Super Form: Under EXTREME circumstances, SM can access a super form, which is as strong as 10,000 Super Saiyans. Naturally, the stress of using the form is RIDICULOUSLY high; SM can only access it when he ABSOLUTELY needs it. *Dragoon Form: After DARK's death, SM found a stone, colored a sparkling silver. It shined as soon as he held it. Upon researching, SM learned he was the chosen one of the Divine Silver Dragon... the fusion of the White Silver and Divine Dragons. In this form, SM can fly, and has limited healing powers. His main power, though, is the arm mounted cannon, known as the Divine Dragon Cannon. Weapons *Super Atomic Death Beam Cannon of Obliteration (SADBCoO): SM's WMD, and the equal of KD's HYPER DEATH RAY. Its a giant beam cannon of destruction, naturally. It has a Home Run Bat attachment... useable to easily defeat those protected by Smasher's Law. *Ultima Slasher: For a time, Cloud Strife was part of SM Crew. Using his knowledge of Materia, and SM's own hand and a half sword, SM was able to permenantly use an Ultima materia into the sword. As such, the appropriately named Ultima Slasher is capable of firing off blade beams with the power of Ultima, as well as launching the spell itself. Allies and Enemies Allies *Talim (girlfriend) *Roy (right hand man) *SM Crew members (all) *KD Rio (friendly rival) *Shina Gado *KD's affiliates *Mikey Lenetia *Mikey's friends *Zach Rich Rivals and Enemies *DARK SM *Cerebral Assassain Category:Characters Category:Avatar Characters